banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crumpet King
Crumpet King was a round shaped robot with spikes all around it. It first appeared in Series 1 and later in Series 1.5, but surprisingly failed to qualify for Series 2 after Adam didn't get Crumpet King's 40 second intro. If it successfully qualified for Series 2, then it would've been the unofficial reigning champion due to winning the YouTubers' Special. Unexpectedly, Crumpet King is slated to return in Series 2.5 for the All-Stars competition, as the Youtubers Special Champion. Robot History Series 1 In the YouTubers' Special, Crumpet King was up against YAOES, Ste-Zus and PhantomPhoenix. Crumpet King was first attacked by YAOES briefly before YAOES turned its attentions to PhantomPhoenix after it was flipped. All four robots meet with Crumpet King doing very little but pushing slightly against the others. After the srimech-less Ste-Zus is flipped over on its back, the three robots do a conga line behind one another as YAOES shunts the immobilized Ste-Zus. As Ste-Zus is counted out, YAOES flips PhantomPhoenix about which causes PhantomPhoenix to smoke. The two inadvertently press the pit release button. Crumpet King tries pushing the two robots which causes the two to split and attack Crumpet King before YAOES and Crumpet King gang up on PhantomPhoenix, but during the process a glitch sends PhantomPhoenix flying out of the arena (the first out of the arena ever on Banter Wars). The two remaining robots tussle around the pit, neither getting a good push in until YAOES drove dangerously close to the pit and got pushed into the pit by Crumpet King. That meant Crumpet King was unexpectedly the YouTubers' Special winner. Series 1.5 In the King of the Hill eliminators it was up against Ducks Ahoy, The Nubmarine and Lasers and Everything. It was favorites to win and was the first to get to the top where it shoved The Nubmarine, tipping it over on its side and on the edge of the ramp, where The Nubmarine couldn't self right and was counted out. With only three remaining Crumpet King struggled against the other two robots, unable to push them or damage them. Crumpet King eventually got some some progress, achieving in getting points after Lasers and Everything and Ducks Ahoy ran off. The three battle some more with Crumpet King being pushed off the hill by the more powerful Lasers and Everything. Ducks Ahoy becomes stuck on the ramp for a moment leaving the other two fighting. Ducks Ahoy then got away while Crumpet King and Lasers and Everything attacked one another. Lasers and Everything got more points as Crumpet King dealed with Ducks Ahoy. Eventually all three robots start shoving each other with Lasers and Everything being the victor by getting more points. Eventually it went to a judges decision, where Lasers and Everything won on points. Crumpet King was eliminated from King of the Hill. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: YouTubers' Special *Series 1.5: King of the Hill *Series 2: Failed to qualify *Series 2.5: All-Stars Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with stationary weaponry Category:YouTubers' Special competitors Category:King of the Hill competitors Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Side event champions Category:Robots that failed to qualify for any series Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Allstars